


The Other Side 06

by 2water



Series: The Other SideSide [6]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	The Other Side 06

“等等，现在是什么情况？”Orm笑着摇摇头，掰过Arthur躲避的肩膀。“你刚刚叫她什么？”

“Orm......”Arthur抖动了一下，神情相当无奈。

怔然盯着Arthur却没得到回应，Orm转向Atlanna。“妈妈，你为什么会认识他？”  
“妈妈？！”  
他的嘴角抽动地越来越剧烈，上前几步一巴掌拍在料理台上，双目通红肌肉打颤。  
Atlanna惊得向后挺直了脖子，嘴巴半张不知该不该说话。

“Orm！”Arthur抓住金发男人的小臂将他扯向自己。“......你还想要什么解释？就是你听到的那样。”

“Arthur是...我认识你父亲前生的第一个孩子。”  
Atlanna的下眼圈泛红，脸色苍白，说得非常艰难，并在看见Orm的脸也瞬间煞白时皱起眉头看向Arthur。  
“我以为，这就是你在这儿的原因......”  
她像是突然想到什么，走出来经过Orm面对Arthur。

“你不能就这样出现在...我的家人面前。我们有过约定的。”  
“你的家人？呵！”Arthur哑然苦笑，“......妈妈，是你抛弃了我们，哪来的立场规定我能去什么地方？你怎么不跟Orm讲讲当初是怎么跟我们断绝关系，还骗着爸爸签下你可笑的条约？”  
“我能怎么办？我有了自己的家庭，你们却想要破坏它。”  
“我，也是你的家人，你的儿子。”  
“你是个同性恋！我想要接受你的，是教堂把你驱逐出来！”  
“那你自己算什么？未婚先孕又抛弃孩子。”  
“教条不允许我堕胎......主不接受你，我也不得不划清界限。”  
“你以为我想吗？！”

“够了......都闭嘴——！”

Orm的大吼打断了争执中的母子。他们已经不能称作母子了。两个人都丢弃了体面，最不齿的内心展露无遗。  
Orm捂着胸口大口呼吸，磕磕绊绊向门口走去。  
“等等......Ormi？”Arthur责备地暼了Atlanna一眼跟上去。  
“我...感到有点呼吸困难。”Orm眼里全都是干涩出的泪膜，他上气不接下气地摆摆手，拉开门走到前院。“我想我惊恐发作了......”  
他话音未落，突然剧烈地干呕了几下，快步走到草丛边，后背一弓吐出一滩酸水。

Arthur一惊，连忙靠过去想扶住Orm，却被闪身躲开。只见他转过身，擦着嘴角呵呵呵地笑。

“在那个矫正机构里，如果你不努力按他们说的做的话，就会被关在盥洗室，跪在地上承受其他孩子用圣经落在背上的抽打。他们一边打，一边说，恶魔之子，恶魔之子......而我，永远是拿着圣经的那一方。”Orm不着边际的自言自语地说起过去的事。  
“但现在......瞧瞧我做了什么。同性恋，欺骗，出轨，乱伦，所有的罪孽我都占全了，我才是应该下地狱的恶魔之子，上帝不会原谅我了......”  
他的身体开始发抖，对信仰的恐惧让Orm整个人都脆弱的像一片冬风中的树叶。  
“嘿——”Arthur上前也不是干站着也不是，一时局促万分，“这不是你的错......怪我，是我的出现让你的生活乱套的。”

他的话好像突然让Orm惊醒。金发男人猛地转过社，恶狠狠地用手指指着Arthur，双目燃烧着愤怒。  
“所以这才是你的目的。不是因为我的政治方向，也不是因为你对我感兴趣，而是因为我夺走了你的母爱，所以处心积虑地报复。”Orm笑个不停，直听得Arthur心里发慌，“你知道吗？无所谓了，去曝光我吧。告诉媒体我是个Fucking queer，告诉他们我背叛了妻子，我涉嫌利用色情交易机构。这不就是你想要的，毁掉我？！”

Arthur莫名地心烦意乱，恐惧感从心底猛地腾起。他抬起双手想要摸上对方的脸颊，“Orm，听我说......”

“滚开！别碰我！”

他的手被狠狠拍开。

“Arthur Curry，请你立即从我眼前消失，否则我会去要求警方的保护。”  
他说完这话后又掐着腰，将无处发泄的怒气用跺脚的方式踩进脚底，脸憋的通红，呼吸声也夹入哭腔和抽泣。  
“你是个骗子，我也一样。瞧，我们可真是一对兄弟，我猜这也是遗传自亲爱的母亲。这可是项伟大的成就，两个儿子都是十足的人渣。”

刚跟出来的Atlanna恰好听到这番话，抚了胸口许久才平复下心情。  
“瞒着Arthur的事，我很抱歉，这是你父亲和我多年前共同的决定。还有Arthur，对不起，我为自己一直以来对你们父子俩的所作所为道歉。”  
两个儿子都避开她的目光，沉默不语。  
“......Orm，或许你是因为这些乱七八糟的事搅乱了心境，才会跟我说那些傻话，但我们都有生活。”她盯着Arthur，努力让情绪传达给对方，“现在绝不是个让人生交轨的好时机。”

Arthur想反驳，想说这个数年都对他不管不顾的女人根本一无所知，自己做了什么才能站在这里，和一些事情已经发生了哪些改变。可他看向Orm，目光从他乱糟糟的金发，流淌到鼻梁，垂眸的眼睛，沾着泪痕的脸颊，颤抖的双唇。头一回，他打算妥协退出。

“我明白。”他开口时一直看向Orm，渴望得到回应，但Orm的木然让他害怕。“我不会再...主动出现在你面前，你的生活可以照旧。”

Orm没有抬头，肩膀在Arthur说话时不易察觉地抖动。

静静站了一会儿，Arthur叹气，暼了眼母亲同样神色难看的脸，艰难迈动双腿向院门走去。

密码门在他到达前突然咔哒打开，红色卷曲的长发首先闪进视野。  
Mera手里提着大包小包，狐疑得上下打量Arthur，又看向站在草坪上的Orm和Atlanna，脸霎时皱成一团。  
“谁能解释一下现在的情况？”

 

Mera躺在床上用平板电脑玩着一个简单的小游戏，连续死掉好几次后终于没好气地放下电脑，护目眼镜也扔到一边。  
“Orm，别再转来转去了。”她捏着眉心，不得不承认自己也头疼得不行。“你一直烦躁也不是个办法，不如放宽心接受这个事实。你有个同母异父的基佬哥哥，这又怎么样呢？”  
“......不，你不明白。”Orm欲言又止。他有很多话想说却不能说，憋在心里成了个坠坠的硬物。“他隐瞒这个事实，先是站在反对者的队伍里，然后又想尽办法...接近我。事到如今，我该怎么接受这个凭空出现的哥哥？”  
“正因为这样，你才不该为此心烦。”Mera坐起来拉住丈夫的手。“现在是关键时期，可不能因为Atlanna和Curry搅了局。和他搞好关系，不用多么亲近，只要确保掌握他的动向。了解他的目的，开出些条件，安抚他，保证他不会闹出什么花样。不如就这个周末，请他来家里吃饭，我们一起聊聊。”  
注视着Mera的眼睛，Orm的内心又变得躁动了。他让Arthur再也不要出现，男人也破天荒地答应了。但他明白，内心深处还渴望着再见到Arthur，就算只是陌生人，就算是兄弟，看到Arthur的脸，让那双金色的眼睛停留在自己身上，Orm就感到那些深深隐瞒的思想得到了解放的机会，扭曲的轻松感欣快又绝望。  
“好的。”他最终这样回答。

 

老旧的吉普车突突突喷着烟停在小小的木屋酒馆门口，Arthur走下来摔上车门，在阳光下伸了个懒腰。他这一上午身心疲惫到了极点，此刻只想把Orm愤怒到僵硬的脸抛到脑后，痛快地喝一大杯冰啤酒。

“来杯扎啤。”Arthur把纸币往桌子上一拍，环顾了室内一圈坐下来。“老头呢？”  
Joseph耸耸肩，用下巴示意里面的房间。  
Arthur的笑容冷了一些，咕咚咕咚几口喝光啤酒，把酒杯重重往吧台上一放，起身走向那扇木门。

戴着针织帽的毛利族男人半躺在二手沙发上昏昏欲睡，手边的茶几上或立或倒摆满了褐色的啤酒瓶，还有一瓶喝了一半的威士忌。  
“一大清早就醉成这样？”Arthur走过去把一个正往桌边滚的酒瓶扶正。  
“嗯——呵呵呵......”Thomas晃晃悠悠地点点头，眼睛都睁不开，还要摸索着拿酒，被儿子按了回去。  
“悠着点吧，难道你想像Orvax那样得胰腺癌之类的死掉？”Arthur从地上捡起脏兮兮的毛毯，随手盖在父亲身上。“你辛辛苦苦把这个酒馆经营起来，就是为了自己能数着钱躺在沙发上酩酊大醉？”  
Thomas闭着眼满不在乎地呼噜。  
“......我见到妈妈了，偶然，在街头，她来拜访Orm Marius。”他边说边盯着Thomas，对方一动不动，也不知有没有听到。“然后他知道了我们的血亲关系。”  
“唔......那很好啊，你不是一直想达成这个目的嘛。”Thomas慵懒的耸耸肩，看起来完全无所谓。  
“对，没错......”Arthur恍惚的点点头，怅然若失地看向别处，“我确实达到目的了，就像他说的，报复他拥有母爱，毁掉他的生活......”  
“什么？”  
“Nothing，我要，呃......回去了，你继续喝吧。”他摸了摸额头，手心一把汗水。

回到公寓已经傍晚，Arthur把从工作室带出来的方案扔到鞋柜上，光着脚走到客厅，打开电脑开始修改那个社区活动中心的委托工程。他没吃晚饭，全神贯注的工作了近三个小时后，终于活动着肩颈部，从冰箱里取出牛奶边喝边走进书房。

打开昏黄室内灯的开关，Arthur抿着嘴唇环视四面墙壁上密密麻麻的照片。  
Orm，Orm，全是Orm。  
手里拿着星巴克的Orm，一身运动衣在清晨的街道上跑步的Orm，在公园陪孩子的Orm。T恤的Orm，衬衣的Orm，西装的Orm。Orm的假笑，皱眉，严肃，愠怒，欣慰。车窗里一闪而过的Orm，演讲台上挥手的Orm，走进酒店松领带摘戒指的Orm。

带着自己的团队到这个城市单干，好不容易稳定下来有了固定的客户源，他自己却在半年间把一切变得复杂又奇怪。只是碰巧发现同母异父的弟弟是本地的检察官，碰巧他的政策对自己很不利，碰巧发现了男人的同性恋倾向，说不清是心血来潮还是阴谋作祟，等Arthur反应过来已经跟踪偷拍了Orm很久。  
他潜入Orm的房间安装摄像头，买通酒店的工作人员，同慈恩港机构的接线员交换情报。是否合法，是否符合道德伦理，都已经无法被Arthur重视。他仿佛在设计一个让Orm步步沦陷的局，却从始至终都不明白自己想做什么。 

视线从一张张角度一看就不合法的单人照扫过去，然后悠悠停在中央一张泛白，有点过度暴光的照片上。  
Arthur走过去，手指轻触上面的笑脸。  
十三岁的Orm和朋友们勾肩搭背，身着银色的衣袍，头上戴了个像模像样的王冠，笑容无忧无虑，却又隐匿着巨大的秘密。这是他在学校的剧组扮演凯撒大帝时的留影，母亲跟他们断绝关系时留下的。那时正值Orm出了犹太男孩的问题，Arthur又出了柜，Atlanna无可奈何地告诉他为了情况不稳定的小儿子，她必须做出选择。  
他从没想毁了Orm，甚至也不打算强迫Orm在工作方向上做出改变。只是孤独生活了多年，他太想，把那个从少年就拼命掩藏自己本来面目的男人，扯到自己这边，让他变得同自己一样。他们一起堕落，一起疯狂，一起游走在世界的灰色地带。  
不论他当初到底是怎么想的，一切必须到此为止。

想到这儿，Arthur感到心里空落落的，心烦意乱地坐到书桌前，打开日常用的笔记本电脑。其中的某个硬盘，排满了只有他自己分得清楚的文件夹，里面全是Orm的录像。任何一个若是落到警察手里，他都会立即进去吃牢饭。

尽管知道这样不对，他还是点开了一个视频。

晃动的画面中，戴着耳机Orm仔细地上下扫视镜头下方，不时谨慎地看看远处。鼠标和键盘声不时响起，然后某种色情基调的音乐缓缓播放，Orm长出一口气，向后靠在椅背上，低头解开腰带，紧紧盯着这边，手伸进西服裤中。

“哈...哈......”他竭力压抑着喘息，导致双眼蒙了一层薄泪，脸颊和耳尖也飘上粉红。撸动逐渐加速中，他慌乱地咬住指节忍耐声音。  
美丽，淫荡，又有趣。  
这就是Arthur喜欢他的原因。  
虽然好看的基佬有的是，也有不少人乐于取悦自己，可只有那个深柜的，正经的，双面的Orm，能激起Arthur最深处的掌控欲。Orm做爱没什么技巧，却总能让Arthur爽到失去自我。

死死注视屏幕上Orm被欲望吞没的脸，Arthur紧咬着后槽牙解开裤子，掏出自己胀大发紫的性器，有力迅速地撸动。他的动作毫不小心，甚至掐的自己阴茎疼痛龟头发红。他粗重的低喘和Orm小声的呼吸交叠成了相同的节奏。不同的时间，不同的地点，他们的性却找到了同一个步调。  
Orm晚上躺在床上玩弄自己后面时，脑子里想的又是什么？是那些糜烂的GV，还是自己？Arthur对答案好奇得要发疯。  
“Oh——FUCK！”  
达到顶点的刹那，他眼前发白，阴茎弹跳着喷出白浊，洒在桌上。

他抽了张纸擦掉体液，没由来地对自己生气。如果从一开始就没坏心眼地接近Orm，现在也不会这么心烦。  
Arthur觉得自己需要再来点酒精。

冲了个澡，窝在单人沙发上打开易拉罐时，手机响了起来。  
“Atlanna”的字眼在屏幕上跳动。  
迟疑了几秒，他还是接了起来。

 

“嗨~Arthur——”Mera张开双臂迎出门来，接过对方递来的鲜花，夸张地睁大双眼表示惊喜，接着轻轻拥抱丈夫的兄长。“谢谢你愿意来，上次太仓促了，今晚让我们好好聊聊。”  
Orm站在妻子身旁，穿着简单的条纹衬衣，衣袖卷到肘部，看着Arthur的脸情绪不明。  
“Orm。”Arthur尽力不尴尬地伸出手。  
“Arthur。”Orm露出笑容。这种笑容Arthur见过很多次，酒会上Orm被不喜欢的党员拦住时，出门遇上反对者时，面对提出刁钻问题的记者时，他都是这幅表情。  
两只右手相握，礼貌性地晃了晃。Arthur正打算抽手，却冷不丁被猛地一扯，拽向Orm那边，熟悉的香味覆上来，弟弟的手臂环住他的后背。  
“不要再跟我瞎搞了。”  
Orm在他耳边，用只有他能听到的音量冷冷地说。

“所以你父亲的酒馆现在有人帮忙照看？”Mera托着腮，“但说真的，你应该劝他戒酒，这对身体伤害太大了，而且他是你的父亲，就算儿子已经长大成人也有责任做好的榜样。”  
这是Mera今晚关于Thomas第五个话题了。饭桌上基本是Mera提问Arthur回答，Otho不时天真地插几句嘴的模式，Orm和Atlanna则一言不发地吃着东西。这诡异的气氛让Arthur浑身难受。他明白Mera说这些话是故意让Atlanna难堪，也是在宣示自己女主人的地位，并且目的鲜明地探查Arthur的底细。

“亲爱的，”Orm终于看不下去了，凑到Mera耳边。“是不是该上甜点了？”  
Mera的表情依旧笑着，眼神却让人有些发毛，她偏头疑惑地看着Orm。“那你就去拿啊，放在仓库的冰柜里了。”  
吃了瘪的Orm悻悻起身，不安地瞥了Arthur一眼后转身离席。  
“呃——我想用一下卫生间。”Arthur小心翼翼地说。  
“哦！二楼左转走到头。”Mera笑眯了眼睛。

他走到楼梯口时，蹑手蹑脚拐了个弯，顺着走廊找到Orm的背影。

“Ormi！”  
金发男人回头看了一眼，皱起眉加快了步伐。  
Arthur这次没再放他离开，快步赶上去一把抓住对方的胳膊，将他用力按在墙上。

这个姿势让Arthur想起他们在亚特兰蒂斯酒店第一次正面相对的场景，Orm显然也想到了那时，表情复杂地张嘴想说些什么。  
Arthur在他发出声音前吻了上去，晚餐的香草鱼和红酒的酸涩味在唇舌间交换，呼吸里都是对方的气息，微妙的缺氧让他们都身体泛起红晕。

Arthur毫无选择地硬了，他边强硬地接吻，边用下身的一团去顶Orm。

放在自己胸前的手加大力道，猛然推开了Arthur。  
“别胡闹了，Brother。”Orm躲开他的目光，“我还要去拿甜点，你也该回餐厅了，他们会起疑的。”

令人如坐针毡的一餐总算结束，Arthur多次避开Mera的敏感提问，表达出自己并没有任何索取他们家庭物质的意图。疲惫地坐到车里，他从后座掏出电脑，打开Orm卧室的监控准备按步骤断开链接。

画面中，Orm呆滞地坐在床边，看起来也筋疲力尽。  
Mera走进来，面无表情地摘下自己沉重的耳坠，走到Orm面前掐着腰。  
“你到底是怎么回事？”  
“什么？”Orm迷茫地抬起头。  
“最近，你觉得我看不出你的心不在焉吗？我接到银行的电话，你的信用卡上个月就透支了，钱花到了哪儿？”Mera的语气咄咄逼人，晃着手机，“你在外面有别人了吗？”  
“哈？”Orm立即左右摇头，“Mera，我爱你，怎么可能背着你去找别的女人？”

“我说别人，没有特指女人。”Mera把手机往床上一扔，“Orm，你是gay，这我当然知道。”

 

TBC


End file.
